Allons-y Fantastic Doctor
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: JOURNEY'S END SPOILERS! Bad Wolf Bay is the worst place Rose Tyler has ever been. Now, standing their again with two Doctor's, she must say goodbye to one, and hello to the other. (Basically this is a different take on the ending scene between Rose and the Doctor. It also has what I thought he whispered into her ear-his secret goodbye to her.) I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. Enjoy!


"When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life. What was the last thing you said to me?" she asked. "Go on, say it." she demanded when he stayed silent.

The brown suit wearing Doctor spoke up. "I said Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, how was that sentence going to end?" she pushed.

"Does it need saying?"

"And you Doctor?" said Rose, turning to the blue suit wearing Doctor. "What was the end of that sentence."

He leaned in closer to her in an attempt to keep this message secret from the universe. She could feel his warm breaths against her ear. "Rose Tyler. Have a good life. Do that for me Rose, have a fantastic life." He leaned away from her, knowing that if he stayed that close to her for too long he would never leave.

Rose was ecstatic and she was horrified. His last words to her, her Doctor's final message, was _fantastic._ The message he gave her last time he thought they would be separated-and in a way he was correct, that was a final goodbye. Both times the message was said, it was in a time and place where the Doctor had given up all hope for a happy ending. Her leather jacket wearing Doctor said that to her before he left. The remarkable man who swept her away from Earth, the one who told her to run. It was that Doctor who gave his life to save hers. _My Doctor hung up his jacket to save me._ she always thought when a memory of him came into her mind. As time in the TARDIS moved on, as she spent more time with the skinny suit wearing Doctor, she learned to accept that they had similarities. She loved them both, she would never doubt that. But now, standing on Bad Wolf Bay, Rose finally realized her Doctor never truly left her, he just changed a bit, he just grew up a bit more. She loved her dorky glasses wearing Doctor, she adored him. But Rose always secretly missed hearing _fantastic. _Looking at him now, hearing his goodbye, she realized they truly are the same person, they are her Doctor.

Rose grabbed the blue suit wearing Doctor and she crushed her lips onto his. She kissed him like she had wanted to for years. When they broke apart, she noticed the other Doctor walking away.

"Doctor." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. When he turned around and their eyes met, she told him everything she needed him to hear with her eyes.

"Rose." he whispered.

"Doctor promise me something." she said. He nodded and his eyes told her he would promise her anything. "Find someone, Doctor. After they've all gone. Fine somebody new, fine somebody _fantastic. _"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nobody could ever be _fantastic, _nobody could replace the big Bad Wolf."

Rose smiled, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Try." she said quietly. "Don't be a madman with a box. Be-"

"You want me to change who I am?" he teased.

"No, don't ever change, Doctor. Not unless you have too." she added the last part remembering his regeneration. "But don't be a madman with a box either. Be a madman with a box, _and _a friend by his side. Promise me that Doctor. Promise to never be alone."

"Rose Tyler-" he paused, trying to tease her.

It worked. "No." she nearly screamed. "Don't do that, not again. Never again."

His teasing smiled faded. His Rose was acting so strong, not just for her, but for him. "Rose Tyler." a smaller silence passed. "I promise."

The TARDIS started making weird sounds. It was evident to everyone on the beach that time was up, it was time to say goodbye.

Donna smiled sadly at Rose and waved her goodbye. The Doctor followed her to the TARDIS, but he couldn't step inside. "Rose." he said. "I'll keep an eye out for Mickey. I'll keep him safe."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"And Rose."

"Yes Doctor?" she asked through her tears, still trying to stay strong.

"Promise me one thing, wont ya?" She nodded her head, her eyes told him she would promise him anything. "Be fantastic. Be safe. Be you-never change. But most importantly, Rose Tyler, promise me this." he paused, his head looking down for a moment, when his eyes met hers again his face was wet with tears. "Remember me."

Rose laughed a little at that. "I don't think anyone could ever forget you Doctor."

"You'd be surprised." he whispered.

Rose was flabbergasted by that sentence. "Doctor, my sweet Doctor. I couldn't forget about you even if I tried. Our adventures will always be remembered by me." _Until the day I die. _she thought, but didn't dare say that out loud to him.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, we have to go." Donna said running up to the door from inside the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler-defender of the Earth."

"Goodbye, my Doctor-protector of the universe."

They started at each other for one last moment before the TARDIS wailed.

The Doctor smiled at Rose, she smiled in return. "Allons-y!" he shouted before the TARDIS doors closed behind him.

"Allons-y my fantastic Doctor. Allons-y." Rose whispered as the beautiful blue box faded away, taking her madman with her.


End file.
